


A better whore than a hacker

by OpenLion



Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: D.Va is trying to work, a certain someone doesn't want her to...
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Hana "D.Va" Song
Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013040
Kudos: 39





	A better whore than a hacker

“Excellent work Tracer, Mercy, rendezvous with Tracer and infiltrate the base, Pharah…” the monitor shut off and Hana cursed, trying to quickly reboot her computer to no avail, she cursed again, pulling out her phone and sending a message to Jack, informing him of the sudden disconnection. With nothing to do but wait she sighed in frustration and put her phone down, she stood up from her desk and made her way to the sofa, flicking on the TV and swearing as she flicked through the various channels until she found something she could somewhat enjoy.

As soon as she confirmed the selection the TV screen glowed bright purple and shut itself off, “FUCK!” she swore violently and threw the remote across the room,

“Such violent behavior…” a voice whispered in her ear,

“What? Who’s there?” Hana called out, looking around the room with no success of finding the intruder,

“Your order from last night,” the voice whispered again, more seductively this time,

“What purchase? I didn’t order anything,” she screamed as her red and black shirt opened, the buttons flying off and exposing her petite breasts, she tried to cover herself up but she found her wrists pinned to her sides, 

“Are you not Hana Song? Also known as D.Va?”

“Yes,” she whispered, panic in her voice, “Who are you? What do you want?” a purple glow came from her body before quickly materialising into a half naked woman, dressed only in underwear,

“My name is Sombra and I’m here to fulfill a request,” she pulled a phone from between her breasts and opened it to a screengrab of some text chat, she held the phone to D.Va’s face, “Read.”

_ Fuck me you useless whore, stop throwing and fucking do something useful! _

“Can you confirm that is your username?”

“Yes…” her mouth was dry, but she felt something else get very wet,

“Excellent, now relax, and let me work my magic…”

The strange woman stood up, turned around and bent over, giving Hana a perfect view of her arse as she wiggled and shook it to entice the young Korean. She arched her back and let out a vulgar moan as she felt soft hands firmly press into her backside, “You cheeky slut,” the remark earned her a slap. Her own hands travelled back to rest on top of the younger girl’s. She spread her own cheeks, giving the girl beneath her an obstructed view of both of her holes, she moved them towards her face before moaning and feigning collapsing when lips made contact with her clothed sex.

She caught herself on her forearms, her clothed womanhood still very much near the Korean’s face, the scent of her arousal clearly intoxicating the young girl. She tugged the underwear down her toned legs before she buried her face deep into soaking folds, her tongue unable to get enough of the intruder’s taste. The moans and curses of the woman drove her deeper into the neverending bliss of the woman’s cunt, arousal leaked out of her and into the Korean’s mouth and across her small breasts. Her hands found the fleshy backside again as she dug her nails in deep enough to leave red marks as she pushed the woman’s legs further apart so she could dive even deeper.

With no warning her face was plastered with cum, she caught as much as she could in her mouth but she could feel it smearing down her face. Sombra smeared off of her, leaving a trail of cum down her pert chest as she slowly got to her feet. While the older woman was recovering Hana slipped her shirt off and quickly removed the rest of her clothes, much to Sombra’s delight as she unclipped her bra and let it fall to the floor. She sat on the young girl’s knee and grabbed fistfulls of brown hair before pulling the cute girl’s face into her chest.

She moaned and groaned as teeth grazed and nipped at her breasts, she felt the stickiness of her own release transfer to her as nails dug into her back and the young girl bucked into her womanhood, desperate for contact. She let the girl breath, kissing the remnants of cum off of her face before the girl cleaned up the rest from her chest. They kissed deeply, both enjoying the taste of Sombra.

They were interrupted when the TV flashed back on, shortly followed by the computer, Athena’s voice booming from the speakers, “Reboot successful, all files safely protected, source of hack traced to Castillo, Mexico. Please confirm.” 

“Shit,” both women swore, scrambling over themselves to get to the computer, Hana got there first as Sombra’s heart caught in her mouth, she let out a long sigh of relief the next time the computer spoke,

“Report Deleted,”

“You’re a much better whore than you are a hacker!” Hana smiled coyly, “Luckily for you at least, now to make up for that I want you in my bed until…” she checked her phone for Jack’s reply, “...Friday, shall we continue?” 

Their lips met again as Sombra supported Hana’s weight and carried her back to the couch, placing her down and breaking the kiss, slowly but surely lips made their way across her small body before they reached their final destination... 


End file.
